


The Devil You Know

by A_Curious_Crow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, CIA Castiel, Crime Lord Lucifer, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Curious_Crow/pseuds/A_Curious_Crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are the most infamous FBI agents, the two are always sent after the most dangerous criminals and always take them down. When they are assigned the newest, the most brutal, and most lethal crime king known only by the title ‘Lucifer’. Everything they have ever known of things quickly become twisted and danger faces them on all sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This seems like it's going to be a pretty long story, so buckle up

Sam drummed his fingers softly against his desk in boredom. It was a pretty quiet day at the bureau like it had been all week. Most people were doing paper work or working out at the in building gym to pass the time. It seemed like the only people getting to actually do anything useful were the interrogators, and even then all the focus was on one person they needed to crack.  
Beside him, Dean was already starting to crumple every available piece of paper in a ball to shoot into the recycling bin fifteen feet away. Sam had to fight rolling his eyes when Dean made it on the third try and threw up his arms in triumph.  
“Come on, that was awesome, admit it.” Sam wondered if he was at risk of being blinded by Dean’s ridiculous grin, and if possibly investing in some sunglasses was necessary.  
Dean had been smiling a hell of a lot more recently, and Sam had a sneaking suspicion it was due to that CIA agent they had worked with a while back. The agent’s name was Castiel and Sam knew Dean and Cas had stayed in contact ever since. It would be impossible to not know really, since Dean never shut up about the guy.  
“I’m not admitting anything, that was mediocre at best.” Sam teased at his brother, and then the paper toss competition was on.  
It only lasted about ten rounds in total, put to a stop when Jo Harvelle blocked Dean’s shot. Sam heard Dean make a sound of indignation which was swiftly silenced by a slight eyebrow raise from Jo.  
“Really you two?” For a second she seemed to be trying to imitate her mother’s scary stern look, but it broke within seconds when she smiled. “Come on, t  
he Director wants you guys in her office pronto.”  
“Are we finally being put on the case?” Sam could see the excitement and eagerness on his brother’s face, as he all but jumped out of his chair. As far as Sam could figure, it’s the only reason Ellen would want to see them, and he felt the same as his brother. Sam was so sick of sitting around and doing nothing, and this was the biggest case and the baddest criminal that has popped up since Azazel.  
“Just go to her office, I’m not allowed to say.” Jo shoved Dean playfully to the direction of her mother’s office.  
Ignoring the two of them Sam walked to Ellen’s office, when he opened the door she was standing just behind her desk looking over the files on it. He heard his brother come in right behind him and sat at one of the two chairs in front of the desk.  
“I’m not going to beat around the bush, you both have been hearing about this case for a while and I’m finally ready to put you two on the trail. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you how dangerous this case is…” She looked over them both critically, and Sam kept his face serious. One of the first agents that was put on to hunt down Lucifer was taken out a few weeks ago, apparently she got too close.  
“We finally got the prisoner to crack after a offer of protection and shortened sentence. Lucifer is going to be in Seattle tomorrow night, and so will the both of you. It seems he is going to be making new contracts personally, so I want you boys to check bars, clubs, and every dive you can, because that’s where we knows he does them. I’m sending only the two of you because it can be assumed the more agents looking around the higher chance of being noticed, and our advantage is lost.” She handed the two of them their files filled with all the information there is on the infamous Lucifer. “You boys got that?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Sam responded at the same time as his brother, and stood.  
“Alright then, good, off you go. Come back safe now.” Sam gave a nod in response then left the office with Dean. He would go through the file on the flight over to Seattle, for now he needed to get the tickets and then pack. Hopefully they could take off in a couple hours.  
“Shit, I had a… thing with Cas tonight.” Dean muttered as they sat back down at their desks.  
“A thing? You mean an actual date?” Sam could feel the smile curling on his face.  
“No not a date a…. fuck, fine, it’s a date. So what?” Dean was already puffing up slightly and Sam let out a light laugh.  
“Nothing, nothing, good to see you two finally accepted it and got together. Just call him, I’m sure he’d be fine with a rain check.” Sam’s answer was a sigh from Dean.  
“Yeah, he’ll understand. At least it isn't our first.” Dean mused almost to himself and Sam raised an eyebrow wondering exactly how many dates they have been on, but relented to knowing he could pester Dean about it on the flight over.  
With a few easy clicks on his laptop and using the credit card he got from Ellen a while back for work trips, the two tickets to Seattle, Washington, were booked and all he had left to do was pack.  
Sam left the bureau to go to his apartment which was only a few short blocks away that Sam easily walked. He liked walking outside and looking around the city, and on bad days seeing the pedestrians on the sidewalks and cafe goers reminded not everything is dark and bloody.  
Recently it had been harder than ever to see the light in life, after Jess’ and his father’s murder by Azazel there was barely any breathing room before Lucifer reared it’s head and started a ridiculous body count.  
All he really knew about Lucifer right now was that he was the leader of one of the biggest crime organisations in decades. Apparently he controlled everything from narcotics to assassin’s, and if the rumors are right he even has a few gangs under his thumb.  
Ellen has been having multiple units searching for anyone affiliated with Lucifer to help, but the FBI’s main resources were focused on finding out who Lucifer was and stopping him or her. It’s believed that if they stopped Lucifer then it would be that much easier to deal with the rest, cut off the head of the snake and all that.  
Sam entered his apartment and for the hundredth time tried to tell himself that when he got back he had to find time to clean out the rest of Jess’ stuff. A lot already had been put into storage or given to her family and friends that wanted it, but Sam had hung onto some things that now probably should be put away for find a better home. Moving on and such.  
Sam figured it has been nearly a year and a half has passed since he found her dead in their old apartment and a year and a few months since Lucifer popped up.  
He ran a hand over his face with a tired sigh before moving to the bedroom to start packing his duffle bag.  
His apartment itself in all honesty he thought was probably a bit too big for him, and the fact that he was almost always working didn't leave him a lot of opportunity to decorate it, so when he was at it, it gave him a vast and empty feeling. Which then in turn made him want to spend less time there and the cycle of nothing being done at his apartment continues.  
Sam figured they’d be in Seattle for a few days maybe, but packed for a week just encase, and a few more essentials than needed like always because he knew Dean would forget them. Figuring he could strip and clean his gun when they get there he went to go make a late lunch/early dinner, because if he’s learned one thing from all the flying around he has to do for the FBI its to not completely trust airline food.  
After scarfing down the pasta he made and re-checking that he had everything he was going to need, he left his apartment just over an hour and a half later than he entered it. Sam hailed a taxi down to the airport.  
Flashing his badge a couple times got him past the scans just fine and he only had to wait fifteen minutes before they started to call people to get on the plane. Dean met up with him almost just before they were called.  
Sam always felt mildly bad for his brother as well as amused as he watched Dean during the take-off as he white knuckled the armrest. Dean was a lot better now with flying than he used to be, but Sam could still see how on edge his brother still was while not on the ground.  
It was a long flight and Sam read the entirety of the file they had on Lucifer in under an hour. The personality profile on the criminal said very little as there was not a lot to go on, in fact there was near to nothing on anything about Lucifer, it was like they were trying to chase a ghost. It was little surprise that the other agents had gotten nowhere in the search.  
Sam doubted that they would actually find Lucifer with this lead, but it might point them in the right direction to find a more promising lead and one step closer to finding them.  
Sam spitballed back and forth with Dean throughout the flight on different ideas about Lucifer, weather it was one person or multiple and the best ways to go about finding them, but by the time they touched down in Washington they hadn't figured out anything new.  
They checked into their motel, settled in, and had time to clean their pistols before it was dark and soon they would be going out and checking the different clubs and bars of ‘The Emerald City’. Both the brothers had dressed down from suits, so that they would stand out less.  
“We’re splitting up, right? We’d cover more ground,” Sam told his brother as he was thinking it over, “and since we’re going to be checking pretty public places we shouldn't be in too much danger.”  
“Yeah, that works, but just make sure to be careful and if you think you see him call me.” Dean didn't look happy about it, he never really did like having Sam out of his sight, and Sam couldn't help but feel likewise.  
“Same goes for you.” With a quick nod of assent from Dean, they left the sanctuary of their room and split ways from the motel they stayed in.  
It was still early for a lot of the night life, but Sam scoped out a bar by the waterfront and spent an hour there before deciding to move on after seeing no one more shifty than himself at the place.  
The second place he hit was a lot louder and busier and Sam couldn't help but think that if he was making a new contract with probably deadly buyers; he would want it to be in a place where he could actually hear them at least.  
By the third place he went to Seattle’s Friday nightlife was in full swing and even the small club he ducked into was almost uncomfortably full. There was a section inside by the bar that had high rised tables and chairs with the full view of the DJ stand and dance floor, and Sam perched himself at one of the tables.  
Sam was there twenty minutes before he noticed another man sitting at one of the other tables alone that caught his attention. There was nothing outwardly suspicious about the guy besides being alone at a table in a club, but at the moment Sam wasn't one to criticize considering he was doing the exact same thing, expect Sam himself probably looked more suspicious.  
Sam continued to watch the club and all the interactions for anything that might warrant suspicion, and checked his phone a few times for anything from Dean before sending off a text of ‘nothing yet’. Sam was just looking at the reply he had gotten from Dean saying nearly the same when he heard a sharp clink of a glass being set down on the table in front of him.  
“Hey, figured you needed this,” looking up Sam saw the same guy who had been sitting at the other table a few minutes ago. “You've been sitting at this table alone since I got here, are you waiting for someone?”  
Sam recovered from the slight surprise quickly and went along with what the guy was saying for a cover.  
“Yeah, a friend said he’d meet me here twenty minutes ago, but by now I figure he’s not going to show.” Sam muttered loud enough for the other to hear, and found himself sounding convincing enough. The other man nodded like he understood the feeling and motioned to the chair across the table and with a small nod from Sam, he sat down on it.  
“We've all been there, and actually I’m starting to think we’re in the same boat, but I can’t imagine why someone would stand you up.” The other man smirked, and the last comment made Sam smile back at him. “I’m Nick, by the way.” Nick offered a hand stretched across the table which Sam took easily, the handshake was firm and Nick’s hand was cool.  
“Sam.” He offered and then took his hand back and took a small experimental sip of the drink. Sam wasn't overly concerned about being roofied, but some caution never hurt.  
They talked for a few minutes more on pretty trivial topics, which Sam was careful to give out very little real personal, but found the light haired man easy enough to talk to. He did, however, notice that Nick was extremely observant and just like Sam’s own eyes, Nick’s would flick quickly around scanning the small club.  
“Damn, it seems like they did end up showing.” Nick muttered as Sam noticed the other’s gaze was locked on a pair of people by the door, and Sam tried to ignore the small pang of disappointment.  
“Well, it was nice meeting you, Nick.” Sam spoke pleasantly, and saw Nick’s attention flick back to him.  
“Yes, it was pleasant meeting you too, Sam. And,” Nick grabbed what looked like to be a pen from his inside jacket pocket, and started scribbling something down on his own drink napkin before sliding it to Sam. “If you decide you want someone who will actually show up, then call this number.” Then with a wink Nick walked in the direction of the door and left with the two others.  
Sam looked down at the number Nick had given him, and pocketed it, wondering if he was going to and then ultimately deciding to shelve it for later when he’s not trying to catch a crime lord.  
Sam waited for about ten more minutes before leaving to another venue to search at.  
In the end Sam stayed out till nearly the sun came up, and went back to the motel empty handed, and was shortly followed by Dean a half hour later who had seen nothing more suspicious than an underage drinker.  
Sam decided not to mention Nick to Dean yet, who was frustratedly muttering to himself as they got ready to sleep.  
As Sam laid down to try and sleep he felt some slight frustration at not finding anything from the best lead they had, and couldn't help but hope that it didn't set the tone for the rest of the investigation.


End file.
